


P.O.S - Shadow Rise and Shadow Naoto Truths

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [11]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise and Shadow Naoto, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Rise comes to visit Shadow Naoto in her laboratory. Nowadays... It only seems to be just those two in a huge world: The TV World.





	P.O.S - Shadow Rise and Shadow Naoto Truths

Shadow Naoto, wearing her white oversized lab coat was in her secret laboratory. She was working on an unusual machine when she heard the door automatically open, revealing Shadow Rise. She was only wearing her orange bikini like she always does.  
“Hey there!” Shadow Rise shouted walking into Shadow Naoto’s lab.  
Shadow Naoto turned around seeing her at the door, walking towards her.  
“Hello there Risette.” Shadow Naoto greeted.  
“How are you?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“I've been busy and yourself Risette?” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“I've been bored...” Shadow Rise sighed. “Not much to do at home.”  
“You mean at your strip club?” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“I prefer to just call it a club.” Shadow Rise laughed. “It feels like it's only you and me anymore.”  
“Well those brats defeated the other ones. Kanji was the strongest but he's gone now. As for the rest, Chie and Yukiko disappeared a long time ago...” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“Yet, we're still here.” Shadow Rise spoke softly. “I mean... I don't mind... But still...”  
“Yeah... And that’s kinda how I want it to stay.” Shadow Naoto admitted. “So much quieter and all without anyone else. But... I am always prepared just in case anyone dares to invade my laboratory that is not you.”  
Shadow Rise blushes a little as Shadow Naoto put her equipment down on the operating table.  
“Anyways, what brings you out of your little strip club hm?” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
“I came to see you of course!” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“Oh really?” Shadow Naoto questioned curiously. “Why so? And do you always have to dress in your thin orange bikini?”  
“Do you not like the bikini?” Shadow Rise smiled, spinning around on the spot revealing her beautiful skin not covered by her bikini.  
“Well... Um, I think it actually makes you hotter.” Shadow Naoto giggled slightly.  
“Ooo!” Shadow Rise cutely replied with her tongue sticking out. “I got the shut in to say I'm hot!”  
“I-I’m no shut in.” Shadow Naoto defended. “I am just working on my experiments all the time...”  
“Like what?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Well for one, making myself into a man...” Shadow Naoto admitted.  
“Why do you want that?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“B-Because I want to be a man so I can be accepted by everyone.” Shadow Naoto explained. “Not just a child, but a lady that no one would take seriously enough. You should know that. I am a shadow of my true self. I am Naoto.”  
“Oh, I like you.” Shadow Rise said. “I like who you are now.”  
“You do?” Shadow Naoto gasped embarrassed.  
“I do!” Shadow Rise smiled happily. “You like me, and see me as a woman. Not a slut!”  
“I... I... I see you more than a woman....” Shadow Naoto admitted. “Why would people think you’re a slut?”  
“They just like to see me like this. They don't think I'm a person...” Shadow Rise sighed looking down.  
Shadow Naoto smiled, walking towards Shadow Rise.  
“That’s a real shame.” Shadow Naoto said. “I see you more than a woman and more than a person. You know they are all wrong. Do you see me as something else too?”  
She approached Shadow Rise closer before stopping as she looked down at the floor out of shyness.  
“I see you as a woman. Now, why do you really want to be a guy?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Because... Well a few reasons.” Shadow Naoto shyly answered. “I... I love you Rise. I don't care how you dress. In fact, I am loving your bikini and... Um...”  
“Tell me the reasons.” Shadow Rise said.  
“Well um...” Shadow Naoto shyly said, looking down still.  
She started kneeling on the cold ground in front of Shadow Rise.  
“I... See you as a goddess!” Shadow Naoto quickly replied.  
“Ok...?” Shadow Rise said confused, not moving as she looked down.  
Naoto gulped, looking upwards at Shadow Rise. “I... Think you are a great goddess and I see you as like a power woman if that makes sense...  
She shivered from embarrassment, gulping again before continuing.  
“Like...” Shadow Naoto blushed. “A mistress...”  
Shadow Rise looked down shaking her head.  
“Naoto. Stand up...” She said, as Shadow Naoto stood up, red in the face. “Look at me.”  
Shadow Naoto looked at her red in the face as she gently pecked Shadow Naoto’s cheeks.  
“I love you.” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“I... Love you too.” Shadow Naoto smiled shocked at what she just said.  
“However, I am not your mistress.” She exclaimed. “Got it?”  
Shadow Naoto looked down, slightly disappointed but also very embarrassed as she nodded slowly looking back up at her slowly.  
“Good.” She smiled. “So tell me, what are you working on? A robot who can brainwash anyone? A jet pack?”  
Shadow Naoto snapped back as Shadow Rise moved the conversation along. She looked at the device on the operating table, smiling at Shadow Rise.  
“Well... That last machine to make someone fall in love with you stopped working.” She explained. “But yes... You could say one that brainwashes you. It’s a brainwashing hat that melts your mind away and shapes it to whatever anyone tells you. I figure if the other Naoto comes here, I can use it on her.  
“I see.” Shadow Rise smiled. “Show me this helmet of yours.”  
“It couldn't hurt to have a second opinion on it I guess...” She replied.  
She walked back to the operating table, grabbing a weirdly looking gold helmet and showing it to Shadow Rise.  
“It’s a gold helmet that fits easily on anyone’s head.” She explained. “What do you think?”  
Rise inspected it for a few seconds with a disappointed expression on her face that she tried to hide.  
“It looks ok.” Shadow Rise replied. “I mean.... Work on the design a bit.”  
“Um... What’s wrong with the design?” Shadow Naoto asked confused, tilting her head.  
“It looks... Bland.” Shadow Rise admitted.  
“Bland?” She gasped. “It’s not really supposed to look fancy... like you. It’s just to fit on someone’s head and work properly.  
She stuck the helmet on her head to show Shadow Rise.  
“See?” She smiled. “My devices aren’t art. They should just do their job.”  
“How does it turn on?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“There’s a switch on the back of the helmet so that the victim cannot see it coming...” She laughed.  
“Like a light switch?” Shadow Rise questioned.  
“It’s more of a button. When pressed, it will function till the mind is empty.” She explained. It cannot be turned off till that happens though.”  
“But what if you accidently hit it against a wall?” Shadow Rise asked smirking a little.  
“Well, I am not near any walls.” She chuckled. “That shouldn't be a problem at all.”  
Shadow Rise looked around chuckling a little before looking back at Shadow Naoto walking up to her.  
“Oh, I just don't want my precious scientist being brain drained...” Shadow Rise said.  
“I am smart enough to not let that happen!” She laughed loudly. “Anyways, when it affects the victim, anyone can say what they want. Except bringing the victim back to normal. That’s impossible because they won't know what their normal selves were.”  
“I see...” Shadow Rise nodded smiling. “What do you think about me?”  
“Risette. You’re amazing. You know that’s how I feel.” She replied blushing a little. “What do you think... about me?”  
“You're so smart and brave...” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“Br-Brave?” She blushed more smiling. “Thank you Rise.”  
“It's just... You have an ego.” Shadow Rise continued.  
“An ego?” She said shocked, looking down.  
“You seem to think that you're perfect.” Shadow Rise said.  
“Tha-That’s not true!” She looked up back shouting. “I-I don't think I have an ego. I know I’m not perfect...”  
Shadow Naoto walked up close to Shadow Rise again.  
“Oh...” Shadow Rise said. “I'm just worried you'll try to brainwash or replace me,  
“Risette...” She said softly. “I’d never brainwash or replace you. This is for that investigation team!”  
“Promise?” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“I promise Risette.” She smiled, hugging her.  
As Shadow Naoto hugged Shadow Rise softly, she began trying to remove the helmet off Shadow Naoto’s head.  
“Risette, be careful with that helmet!” Shadow Naoto gasped, holding her shoulders to try and stop Shadow Rise. “Let go before you accidently press the button.”  
“I'm trying to take it off you.” Shadow Rise explained.  
“Risette don't. This is a fragile piece of equipment.” She said worried, shaking her head.  
“Why can't I help you take it off then?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“If you press the button accidently, that’s it for me!” She explained, taking a few steps back. “I’ll take it off myself.”  
“Fine.” Shadow Rise said. “Just... Don't push the button by accident... I don’t wanna lose you.”  
“I won't. I promise.” She smiled, removing the helmet slowly, looking at Shadow Rise.  
Shadow Rise exchanged a smile back as Shadow Naoto carefully removed the helmet off her head, placing it on the floor.  
“You happy Risette?” She laughed. “Nothing happened.”  
“Yeah.” Shadow Rise replied as she leapt into Shadow Naoto, holding her tight. “I didn’t want to lose you!”  
“Risette...” Shadow Naoto smiled. “If that helmet turned on, you could’ve made me anything you wanted...”  
“I don’t...” Shadow Rise began before Shadow Naoto interrupted her.  
“But you were right.” Shadow Naoto interrupted.  
“Huh?” Shadow Rise said confused.  
“You aren’t my goddess...” She smiled happily. “You are my love and... I couldn’t have it better any other way...”  
“Naoto...” Shadow Rise smiled, shedding a few tears.  
“Our love should be equal and not one dominating the other. That’s what our love should be. I love you Risette!” She exclaimed, holding Shadow Rise’s head, kissing her passionately.  
‘I love you too Naoto...’ Shadow Rise thought in her mind, unable to say it as she kissed her passionately in the lab.  
But she knew the truth.  
Shadow Naoto kicked away the helmet on the floor, holding Shadow Rise in her arms as they kissed lovingly.


End file.
